bobson_wwefandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Lashley
Bobby Lashley is a professional wrestler currently a member of the Bobson Wiki universe in the SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007 league. He is currently the World Heavyweight Champion in his first title reign and is a former member of the "Perfect Bosses" with Mr Perfect. He main-evented the first Wrestlemania as the champion. History Debut, The "Perfect Bosses" Bobby Lashley debuted in the SmackDown! vs RAW 2007 league as part of a tag team with Mr Perfect called the "Perfect Bosses" and would defeat Lance Cade and Finlay on the RAW after Judgement Day. The league were looking to crown new number one contenders for the Tag Team titles and the Perfect Bosses looked in prime position to be challenging the Hart Foundation. They would win a tag team gauntlet on SmackDown! by defeating Jim Neidhart and Psicosis to advance to the number one contendership match. As it just so happened, they were facing Cade and Finlay once more, but the Perfect Bosses were beaten this time around. Feuding With Randy Orton Lashley was partnered with Randy Orton in a tag team match against Chris Masters and Eddie Guerrero on the RAW after ECW One Night Stand. However, Lashley and Orton couldn't get along as miscommunications cost them the match. The two settled their difference on the SmackDown! afterwards, with Lashley defeating the Legend Killer in a grudge match. Inactivity, Feud With Jerry Lawler Lashley returned after months of inactivity and was reunited with Mr Perfect as the Perfect Bosses. The duo took on Chris Masters and Ric Flair in a number one contendership match with the winners going on to face Batista and Randy Orton at Survivor Series. However, the Perfect Bosses were once again denied a title shot. Lashley would then take part in a fatal four way ladder match for a Hardcore title match on the SmackDown! before New Year's Revolution. However, he was constantly locking horns with Jerry Lawler during the bout which cost him the title shot. Blaming one another for the loss, the two squared off at New Year's Revolurion in a hardcore match with Lashley picking up the win. Their feud would come to an end on the SmackDown! after the PPV with Lawler picking up the win with Hulk Hogan in a tag team match against the Perfect Bosses. The Perfect Bosses team would soon split up after Mr Perfect turned heel and aligned himself with The Great Khali. Main Event Push At the Royal Rumble, Lashley lasted the longest out of all the other competitors in the Royal Rumble match and was very impressive. For his efforts, Lashley was given a chance to be in a number one contendership match for the World Title at No Way Out. All he had to do was defeat Shield member Davari on the RAW after Royal Rumble, and Lashley was up to the task. He defeated Davari and on the next week's RAW, won the triple threat number one contendership match against Finlay and Bret Hart to earn a World Title shot against Jim Neidhart at No Way Out. Lashley built up a lot of momentum heading to the match, defeating tag team champions Maggle Heat with Neidhart and defeating the Boogeyman. At No Way Out, Lashley dominated Jim Neidhart in a matter of minutes. After two dominators early on, Lashley pinned Jim Neidhart to shockingly win the World Title and his first championship in the league. World Heavyweight Champion The next night on RAW, Lashley defeated Neidhart again in a Last Man Standing match to retain the World Title in convincing fashion. Lashley was heading to a Wrestlemania showdown with the Royal Rumble winner JBL for his newly-won World Heavyweight Championship. The two met in a six man tag team match on the RAW beforehand, but JBL's team won. At Wrestlemania, Lashley and JBL had a very physical match with Lashley even getting powerbombed through the announce table. JBL seemed to have had the match won when Booker T came out and distracted him when he was trying to help him win the title. Lashley was able to overcome JBL and Booker to retain the championship and end the season and Wrestlemania as the World Heavyweight Champion. Trivia *Bobby Lashley is the first African-American to win the World Heavyweight Championship. *Lashley's title victory over Jim Neidhart has often been compared to Brock Lesnar's real-life WWE Title victory over John Cena at Summerslam 2014. Lashley hit his finisher right away in the match similar to how Brock hit Cena with the F5 30 seconds into his match. Lashley and Lesnar both dominated their opponents on route to victory. *Bobby Lashley holds the record for the longest time spent in a single Royal Rumble. Championships and Accomplishments *World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) Category:Wrestlers